Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: With Yuya saving four dimensions by purifying Zarc's wicked soul, he is chosen as the next to wield the Hypno Zapper, which is given to him all the way from Mobius, by Sonic the Hedgehog, via the power of Chaos Control. And I'd like to give a special thanks to D-Nasty and Dragonbuster2 for all their help.
1. Arrival of the Hypno Zapper for Yuya

Thanks to the brave efforts and great Dueling of Yuya Sakaki, not one, but four worlds had been saved.

Not only had Zarc's evil been purified within Riley, but all those who were sealed in Cards were freed, those brainwashed by madmen like Jean-Michel Roget and the Doktor were free from their influence, but one of the best things to happen was Yuto, Yugo and Yuri had been freed from Yuya's soul and had returned to their dimension, to live out their lives with their friends.

Yuto had returned to the Xyz Dimension where he, Shay, Ruri, Kite and all the residents of Heartland City banded together to rebuild the city after the destruction that the Obelisk Force had created.

And in a show of both peace and redemption for their past actions, many of the Fusion Dimension Duelists, including Sora, Dennis, Aster and even Yuri had headed back to the Xyz Dimension, to offer what help they could, something that made Yuto smile.

Yuto was glad, not only that the two forces that wished to destroy each other had been brought together thanks to Yuya's Dueltaining, but was also glad to have Ruri back in his life, for after they were revived and had a long talk, both realized how much they missed and cared for each other, revealed their true feelings to each other and became boyfriend and girlfriend.

Meanwhile in the Synchro Dimension, Yugo, after getting his Duel Runner fixed up, entered the Friendship Cup once again where he won match after match, gaining many fans and admires, none more so than Rin, who would cheer Yugo on from the sidelines and would work alongside Yugo to tune up the Duel Runner after each match.

And although Yugo managed to get to the finals and face Jack Atlas, even remembering some tricks from Yuya's Duels, which helped him drive Jack into a very tight corner, up to the point where Jack was hanging on with 100 Life Points, Jack's burning bond with his Deck allowed him to make a miraculous comeback and defeated Yugo as he called upon the power of his Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend and defeated Yugo.

But even though he lost, Yugo was still glad, for he got the chance to Duel Jack, entertain all of New Domino City in one of the greatest Duels of his life and still had a wonderful consolation prize, one he cherished everyday, Rin.

Remembering his past talks with Yuzu about Rin and his true feelings towards her, Yugo decided to admit he loved her, to which, after thanking Jack for a great Duel, Yugo approached Rin and told her exactly how he felt toward her, not caring that his confession was being broadcast on live TV and all through New Domino City, all that mattered to him at that moment was Rin.

And while Rin was surprised that Yugo admitted he loved her, she responded by kissing Yugo and telling him that she loved him back, making their Friendship Cup one that would be remembered for decades.

Lastly, Yuri had returned to the Fusion Dimension, where he had a change of heart after being fused with Yuya.

No longer desiring to Card Duelists or intimidate them, he decided to change his ways, starting off small by smiling and being nice to the other students, which didn't go off so well, until Serena, knowing Yuri had changed, offered to be his friends, making the other students take a chance on Yuri and found he had changed.

And it wasn't long before Yuri had many friends and enjoyed Dueling, using it for fun and the purpose of entertaining others, instead of using it as a way to torment and make students fear him, making him one of the best and most popular students in all of Duel Academy.

But, remembering all his misdeeds, Yuri wanted to show he had truly changed and headed to the Xyz Dimension, causing a little tension in Heartland City to see the purple haired boy, mainly from Shun, until Yuri showed he had changed by approaching Yuto and handing his Duel Disc to him, giving him the choice to Card him.

However, spending time within Yuya's soul, Yuto knew Yuri had changed and spared him, a choice Yuto was glad he made when Yuri revealed he had brought a team of Duel Academy students to with him, where they all began in restoring Heartland City to its former glory.

And while things in the Xyz, Synchro and Fusion Dimension were returning to normal, major changes had happened in the Pendulum Dimension, and were only getting started.

-In the Pendulum Dimension-

After beating not only Declan Akaba, but his father, Yusho Sakaki, Yuya not only earned the respect and admiration of everyone in Paradise City, but thanks to his attendance at the You Show Duel School, both its status and list of students had greatly increased, up to the point they had to remodel, rebuild and add more rooms and floors for all the potential Duelists who wanted to attend the same Dueling School as Yuya had attended.

And with the added rooms and equipment came new teachers, including several from the LEO Institute, who were transferred by the request from Leo Akaba himself, as well as Yusho, his star pupil from the Fusion Dimension, Alexis Rhodes and eventually Serena joined too, who not only wishing to teach Duelists the rules, fundamentals and understanding of Duel Monsters, but also wanted to share the joy of it and how it could be used to make everyone smile, a lesson she had learnt from Yuya and one she would never forget.

And while Serena had no parents, not much money and didn't plan to go back and forth between Dimensions, she was surprised when Yuzu gladly offered to let her stay with her and share her room, making Serena glad that Yuya's friends were just as kindhearted and selfless as him.

It made part of Serena feel a pleasant warmth whenever she would think about Yuya, but believing that Yuya may have feelings for Yuzu that were more than just wanting to be friends with her, Serena never acted on how she truly felt towards the one who had mastered command over the Four Dimension Dragons, but that would soon change.

-With Yuya-

Staring out at the ocean of Paradise City, Yuya had his goggles down and was deep in thought.

While he was happy for many reasons, becoming a Pro Duelist, having his parents back together, being the one who had helped in keeping the You Show Duel School's doors open and inspiring many people throughout the city to try their hand at Duel Monsters, what he was most happy about was having Yuzu back in his life.

However, there was one small problem, he was in love with her.

Like Yuto and Yugo, Yuya had fallen for the female equivalent of the Xyz and Synchro Dimension counterparts, but unlike Yuto and Yugo, Yuya still hadn't worked up the courage to tell Yuzu how he felt about her or what she meant to him.

While Yuya had risked everything during his time as a Lancer and traversed through all four dimensions to save her, he was still afraid Yuzu didn't feel the same way about him as he did her, and was also scared that if he did tell Yuzu his feelings, she would not only reject him, but would show her rejection in the form of her smacking his head in with her paper fan.

But then, Yuya was broken from his negative thinking when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Figured we'd find you here."

Turning around and lifting his goggles, Yuya was a little surprised to see who was approaching, making him ask. "Gong? Sylvio? What are you guys doing here?"

"Isn't obvious? We were looking for you." Sylvio said in reply, before saying. "And I think I know what's bothering you."

"Now that you are as almost as famous as me, you don't know what you can to do to top your victory over your father and keep your fans impressed." Sylvio guessed, throwing an arm around Yuya's shoulder as he spoke, only for Yuya to shake his head.

"No, that's not it." Yuya replied, before taking a seat on the grass and letting out a sad sigh.

"Then what is it?" Gong asked, sitting beside Yuya and telling him in a kind and friendly tone. "Yuya, you are Gong's best friend and Gong will always be here to listen and to help."

While grateful for Gong's show of kindness, Yuya smiled for a second, only to then say. "Thanks, but it's a little complicated."

"It's Yuzu, isn't it?" Gong asked, causing Yuya to blush, his cheeks turned red as he had to ask. "How... how did you know?"

"Gong sees the way you two look at each other. It's obvious you are in love with Yuzu." Gong replied, crossing his arms and closing his eyes as he spoke.

"So the problem isn't on Dueling, but on love, eh?" Sylvio asked, sounding intrigued, before he walked in front of Yuya and smiled with a self-confident, and somewhat arrogant expression.

"Then you are in luck, because I happen to be an expert when it comes to romance. In fact my skills in love almost rival my amazing Dueling skills." He then told Yuya, sounding most confident in himself.

However, his confidence and any belief Yuya had in Sylvio's words were taken away when a flash of light appeared in the sky, before a backpack fell from the sky and landed directly on Sylvio's head, knocking him to the ground, causing Yuya and Gong to look up, wondering if anymore backpacks were to follow and where the first one had come from.

-Moments ago-

Back in Mobius, Sonic was just outside his house, where he had finished packing the backpack, placing the scrolls, disc and the Hypno Zapper inside, now all he needed was Rogue to return so he could continue the Hypno Zapper's legacy.

"Master?" Sonic then heard Blaze say, making him turn and smile as she left his home, completely naked, except for the light blue collar around her neck, where she walked up to her Master, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a loving kiss.

"What's up?" Sonic asked.

"Sally and I are getting lonely, waiting for you in that big, warm bed of yours'." Blaze purred, while trying to seduce her Master as she ran her right hand up and down his chest.

"And we are starting to get bored with your pet." She then added, referring to Amy, who was still brainwashed into thinking like a mindless, but obedient dog.

"Don't worry. Once Rogue returns, I'll be right back." Sonic promised, kissing Blaze and teasing her as he gave her butt a playful slap, making Blaze break from the kiss and seductively smile at the blue Hedgehog.

"I cannot wait." Blaze then said and headed back to Sonic's bedroom, feeling that her Master's actions would keep her satisfied until he returned., making Sonic smile.

And his smile increased when he felt not just a pair of arms wrap around him, a set of breasts press against his back, but in the right hand of the woman embracing Sonic, he saw she was holding a Chaos Emerald.

"I have done as you ordered, my Master." Rogue said, showing her love and devotion to Sonic as she started to gently kiss around the right side of blue Hedgehog's neck, while dropping the Chaos Emerald and letting it fall into Sonic's waiting hands.

"Thanks Rogue. You have done a great job." Sonic commented, before saying as he turned and faced Rogue. "And you will be greatly rewarded."

"Just being your slave is reward enough, Master." Rogue replied with a loving smile.

But it didn't hurt when Sonic kept his arms around her, claimed Rogue's lips in a deep kiss, while moving his left hand up to her chest and began to rub the thief's right breast.

"I might've spoken too hastily." Rogue corrected, enjoying the pleasurable actions, making her moan in approval.

However, knowing Sonic had a small errand to do, Rogue broke from the kiss and made her way inside Sonic's home, swaying her butt in an enticing way as she left.

And with Rogue gone, Sonic focused his attention solely on the Chaos Emerald and the backpack.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic announced, holding up the Chaos Emerald high into the air, which began to glow, before he focused the energy of the Chaos Emerald at the backpack, causing it to glow too, before it suddenly vanished in a flash, making Sonic set the Chaos Emerald aside and smile, knowing it was on its way to another deserving hero.

And his smile then increased when he remembered that Blaze, Sally, Amy and Rogue were in his bedroom, waiting to make love to him, causing him to rush back inside, back into his bedroom, where he saw the girls all on his bed, with Blaze and Sally in a sixtynine position, probing the other's pussy with their tongue and fingers, while Rogue was resting against the headboard, moaning loudly as Amy's head was in between her legs, eating her out.

"Very sexy." Sonic said in a sly tone, causing the girls to stop their actions, face their Master and gaze at him with lustful faces.

"Oh, Master, please join us." Sally begged as she got off of Blaze and spread her legs out, showing how wet her pussy was, making Blaze and Rogue do the same, while Amy positioned herself so her butt was in the air, her Master could see her private areas and her longing for him to mate with her again.

Feeling his member harden and emerge, Sonic smiled.

"Who am I to say no to ladies as lovely as you?" He asked, making the girls blush at his words, before Sally's blush increased as Sonic joined them, approached her, where he not only kissed her, but began rubbing the tip of his member around her snatch, making her moan in Sonic's mouth.

And Sally had to break from Sonic's kiss as she felt him then insert his cock inside of her, starting another few hours of nothing but pleasure between the Master, his slaves and their pet.

-Back in the Pendulum Dimension-

Within the LEO Institute, those on the tech and surveillance side were at their assigned stations, monitoring for any signs of unreported energy signatures, before one noticed a sudden spike of energy on his monitor.

"Sir." He called out, getting the attention of Claude, the right hand man of the LEO Institute and Leo Akaba, who had taken time away from the Fusion Dimension so he could be a better husband and father to his children, evident as he was gently cradling Riley in his arms.

"We just detected a new source of energy break into our dimension." The employee said, but then added. "However, its origins are unknown."

"Bring up an image of where this abnormality occurred." Leo ordered in reply, making the employee nod and comply as he began typing at his monitor, bringing up an image of Yuya and Gong, staring at the sky, while Sylvio was still on the ground.

"The energy is coming from that backpack." Another employee pointed out, before Claude faced his superior.

"Shall I have a team dispatched to that location?" He asked, about to get a no from Leo, when the doors behind them opened up and Declan stepped in.

"That won't be necessary." Declan said, staring at the monitor, then at Yuya, where he pushed up his glasses and smiled. "Whatever secrets are within that bag, I am confident Yuya can handle it."

-With Yuya-

"Whoa, where did that thing come from?" Yuya asked, making Gong shrug his shoulders.

"Gong has no idea. All Gong knows is that the weather said nothing about chances of it raining backpacks." He replied.

"Well wherever this thing fell from, it's going straight into the lake!" Sylvio snapped, picking up the backpack and was about to throw it into the water, only for Gong to stop him.

"Easy there." Gong said, grabbing the backpack out of Sylvio's hands and suggesting. "Before you go throwing that away, let's see what's inside."

"Good idea. We might even find who this belongs to." Yuya added with a nod to Gong, who nodded back before opening the backpack.

And while angered, Sylvio began to get curious as Yuya and Gong began to look inside the backpack.

"Now come on, don't just leave me high and dry. Let's see what we've got." Sylvio said, grabbing the backpack, turning it upside down and causing the contents to fall out, which included four scrolls, all tied up with blue ribbons, a red disc that had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on it, as well as 'Or any other hero' beneath, and, lastly what looked like a toy ray gun.

Picking up the unknown device and the disc, Sylvio looked at them and questioned. "Is this some sort of joke? I took a hit to the head for some old pieces of paper, a CD and a child's toy?"

"Something tells me those things are more than they appear." Yuya said, picking up one of the four scrolls.

"Yuya's right. Perhaps if we read these, we might learn what's on that disc and what the deal is behind that ray gun." Gong said, in agreement with Yuya as he picked up a scroll.

And seeing he was outnumbered, Sylvio gave up and decided to see what could be so important about the unknown device.

Reading through the scrolls, Yuya, Gong and Sylvio learnt that the ray gun wasn't a toy, but a device known as the Hypno Zapper, which was designed for the purpose to hypnotize others to make the lives of those considered heroes in various realities and dimensions that much better, almost acting like a final thank you for all they had done for their world.

But curious, Yuya picked up the fourth scroll, found it only had one message from presumably another hero and read it.

What can I say that cannot be said by the other heroes that got this before me? The Hypno Zapper does work. Don't believe me, then try it out.

-Sonic the Hedgehog.

After reading the last messages, Yuya wasn't sure what to say, but Sylio did.

"You expect me to believe this garbage?" Sylvio asked, staring at the Hypno Zapper as he then questioned. "You seriously expect me to actually think that this is mind controlling gun that has been going from various dimensions?"

"Don't be too hasty to judge." Gong said in reply, before saying. "Remember, we all encountered many strange things in the Synchro, Xyz and Fusion Dimension. Heck, we didn't even know there were dimensions beyond our own until Declan made us Lancers."

"Gong's right. And mind control isn't something to make light of, believe me." Yuya added, rubbing his head at the pain inducing memories of Jean Michel Roget's mind control chip electrocuting parts of his brain to make him go in a frenzy of rage during his Duel with Crow Hogan, as well the Fusion Parasite trying to take control of his brain when he Dueled Serena and Ruri.

Hearing their words, Sylvio began to open to the idea that the Hypno Zapper could work, making him smirk as he then turned his focus back on Yuya and Gong.

"In that case... which one of you wants to be the first test subject for the Hypno Zapper?" He asked, while aiming the Hypno Zapper at the pair.

Concerned, Yuya held his arms out.

"Sylvio, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Doing what the past heroes said. You two should be grateful, for you will be first to bow before the great hero of the Pendulum Dimension, Sylvio Sawatari." Sylvio replied in a proud tone.

But too caught up in his self gratification, Gong managed to swipe the Hypno Zapper from Sylvio's grasp, worrying the blond that Gong would use the device on him.

But instead, a stern look appeared on Gong's face as he then said. "The notes said that the Hypno Zapper was made for a deserving hero."

"And you think you deserve it?" Sylvio asked, only for Gong to shake his head.

"I do not. Yuya does." Gong replied, surprising the pair as he handed the Hypno Zapper to Yuya.

"Me?" Yuya asked in surprise as he looked at the Hypno Zapper, then up at Gong, who nodded.

"The way Gong sees it, you are exactly what the Hypno Zapper and all those heroes are searching for, selfless person who put everything on the line to make sure our world didn't fall into disaster. You brought peace to the Synchro, Xyz and Fusion Dimension and even fought your own darkness and emerged the victor. If that isn't doesn't make a worthy hero, then Gong doesn't know what does." Gong replied, smiling at Yuya and showing the trust he had for his best friend.

"Thanks Gong." Yuya said as he smiled back. "That's really nice of you."

"Can I say something?" Sylvio suddenly asked, making the pair face him.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you are indeed the greater Duelist and the greater hero." Sylvio said to Yuya, only to then tell him. "But don't you dare use that thing on me. If I ever figure out you did, my father, the mayor, will make you very sorry."

"Pay no attention to what Sylvio said." Gong said, contradicting Sylvio's words. "You've got the Hypno Zapper, you do with it as you like."

"And as for Yuzu, go to her, tell her how you feel and don't be afraid to hide your love." Gong then told Yuya as he placed a hand on Yuya's shoulder, filling Yuya with a newfound confidence and making him smile.

"Thanks guys. Wish me luck." Yuya said in reply, placing the Hypno Zapper, scrolls and disc in the backpack, before throwing it over his shoulder and activating his Rollerboots, where he then headed off to the You Show Duel School, so he could finally talk to Yuzu, tell her exactly how he felt about her and say the three most important words in his heart, I love you.

-Several minutes later-

Arriving at the You Show Duel School, Yuya knocked on the door, where he waited patiently for it to open.

But with each second he waited, Yuya's nerves were starting to get the better of him, causing his doubts to slowly build up and take over.

'Maybe this wasn't a good idea.' He thought, about to turn and leave, but stopped when the door opened and Yuzu's father, Skip Hiiragi, stepped out

"Yuya, it's good to see you." He said, glad to see his top student, before having to ask. "So what brings you here?"

"I was hoping to talk with Yuzu." Yuya replied.

"Is she home?" He then asked.

"Sorry, but you just missed her. She said something about needing time to think about something that's really important to her." Skip informed, unsure what was so important that his own daughter couldn't tell him, while Yuya's expression turned a little solemn to learn that Yuzu wasn't home.

"But you can wait in her room until she comes back." He then offered, which caused Yuya to look up at his teacher and smile.

"Thank you." Yuya said, before taking off his shoes and stepped inside, hoping the girl that had captured his heart would soon return.

-Within Yuzu's room-

After making his way inside and entering Yuzu's room, now seeing a second bed and many clothes and items sprawled around the area he guessed belonged to Serena, Yuya set the backpack aside, fell onto Yuzu's bed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering how long it'd be until Yuzu would return, as well as what the important thing was that was bothering her.

But as Yuya waited, his nervousness was soon replaced with boredom, followed by curiosity when he rolled onto his side and stared at the backpack, where he remembered there was a disc inside that was addressed to somebody named Yusei Fudo, as well as any other heroes like him.

"I suppose a peak couldn't hurt." Yuya thought aloud as he got off Yuzu's bed, approached the backpack and pulled out the disc, removing it from its casing and inserted it into Yuzu's computer.

And after waiting for a moment, the disc successfully loaded, bringing up a video clip, where a young man appeared.

He had brown hair, brown eyes and looked to be around the same age as Yuya, while a big smile appeared across his face as he asked. "Hey, Yusei. Long time no see?"

"If you are watching this then you have the Hypno Zapper in your possession and I know it's hard to believe that something that looks like it came from a cereal box can hypnotize people, but believe me, it can and it made my life so much sweeter. Allow me to show you." The brown haired teen said, before he then snapped his fingers, which left Yuya blushing in surprise as a girl with blonde hair, light brown eyes, wearing only a Red coloured bra, with matching red panties and red collar around her neck and a girl with violet-blue hair, dressed in a skimpy black maid outfit, complete with white silk gloves that went halfway up her arms and a pair of white stockings that went halfway up her thighs and a black collar around her neck, each sat on the left and right side of the teen's lap, before they engaged in a passionate three-way kiss.

And though Yuya didn't recognize the violet haired girl, he knew the blonde quite well and let out a surprised gasp of her name. "Alexis?"

After they broke from the kiss, the young man said, sounding a little embarrassed. "Sorry, Yusei. Where are my manners? This is Alexis Rhodes and Blair Flannigan two out of five of my lovers. Thanks to the Hypno Zapper, it helped bring out the feelings I had for each of them and the feelings they had for me. They all love me and I love them."

"Before Jaden used the Hypno Zapper on me I was quite the jealous type, but now I see there is enough Jaden for all of us to love." Blair said in a loving tone, revealing the identity of the teen to Yuya, before Alexis stated in her own loving tone. "Blair is right. It's a wonderful feeling knowing I belong to Jaden and I've never been happier."

"As you can see the Hypno Zapper was meant to be used for heroes, like us and it made my life and the lives of the women I love so much sweeter and I bet it does the same for you. Hope to see you again some time, Yusei. Catch ya later." Jaden said, before the movie ended, leaving Yuya stunned, amazed that the Hypno Zapper's power was real and that there was another Alexis Rhodes in another dimension, one who was a loving slave to somebody named Jaden Yuki.

But after getting over such a surprise, Yuya remembered hanging out with Alexis, and despite her beauty, he felt no attraction to her.

Now he knew why.

But before Yuya could think about it further, wondering if there was a Jaden Yuki, somewhere in the Fusion Dimension for his timeline Alexis, another clip played, revealing what looked like the interior of a spaceship and a small robot in the centre holding the Hypno Zapper appeared on the television screen.

"Greetings, my serial number 85429671, but you can call me name is Clank. And if you are watching this that means you are the hero of your galaxy and are worthy to use its power to its full potential, just as my friend Ratchet did." The robot, now identified as '85429671' or 'Clank' said, before he turned the camera around, in which a tall, shirtless, orange coloured cat-like creature, who was working on what looked like some kind of futuristic weapon, which Zoe assumed that the alien being was Ratchet.

"Hey, Clank." Ratchet said happily.

"So Ratchet what are you working on?" Clank questioned curiously.

"I'm just modifying my Rift Ripper." Ratchet replied, before he went on in a more proud tone. "Once I make the final adjustments, this baby will be able to send the Hypno Zapper from our galaxy to yours."

"Excellent work, Ratchet. Your skills in mechanics never cease to amaze me." Clank told Ratchet proudly.

"Thanks, pal." Ratchet replied, before the mechanic stood up, picked up the Rift Ripper and stated. "Well, I can see you're working on your Hypno Zapper language tutorial. So I'll take my leave, so I won't disturb you."

"Thank you, Ratchet." Clank replied, as Ratchet left the room, in which Clank then turned the camera back to himself.

"Now then, the Hypno zapper has many functions, but through each of my step, you'll soon understand every single function this device is capable of. I suggest you get something to write on and write with if you haven't the best memory. And feel free to pause or rewind anytime." Clank stated, before he turned the dials on the Hypno Zapper and said. "Alright, let's begin..."

Paying close attention, Yuya waited for Clank to explain the functions of the Hypno Zapper, but was interrupted when a feminine voice called out his name, making him stumble and fall out of his seat, before looking over to the doorway, where he saw Yuzu, who then questioned. "Yuya, what are you doing here?"


	2. Yuzu Hiirgi: First Love, First Slave

-With Yuzu, sometime ago-

Yuzu and Serena were walking through Paradise city and to the Sakai residence, where Yuzu had something she wanted to say to Yuya.

However, Yuzu stopped walking, put her hands on her chest, while an uncomfortable and hesitant expression appeared on her face, something Serena noticed and caused her to approach to Yuzu.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked, before the answer came to her, causing the Fusion Dimension counterpart to say. "Come on. You cannot back out now."

"I know, but I'm afraid. What if he's already found somebody else? Or what if Yuya just thinks of me as just his friend? What if he isn't interested in me, especially because of how I treated him in the past?" Yuzu asked in reply as various memories of her hitting Yuya in the head and her yelling at him entered her mind.

However, Yuzu was broken from her doubts when Serena placed her hands on Yuzu's shoulders, making the girl look up to see the serious expression on Serena's face.

"Yuzu, listen to me. It's obvious Yuya cares about you. Don't forget he travelled through all four dimensions and Dueled many tough opponents so he could find you and bring you home. Everything he did, he did for you." Serena told Yuzu as she then smiled at the pink haired girl.

And with Serena's words, it made Yuzu smile back as she felt her confidence return.

"Thanks Serena. I feel a whole lot better." Yuzu then said, before she continued to head to the Sakai's, while Serena followed, smiling as well, though inside, there was a little part of her that felt a little pain in her heart that Yuya would no longer be single, for Yuya had also won Serena's heart with his constant kindness, his selflessness and amazing Dueling skills to make everyone smile.

But wanting Yuya to be happy, Serena kept her mouth shut and told nobody about her true feelings for the master of the Four Dimension Dragons.

-Several minutes later-

Finally arriving at the Sakai residence, Yuzu knocked on the door, where it opened seconds later by Yuya's mother, Yoko Sakai, who smiled to see the pair.

"Good morning, Yuzu. And to you, Serena." Yoko greeted in a friendly tone.

"Good morning, Miss. Sakai." Yuzu said in reply with the same level of kindness, just as she and Serena bowed, showing their respect, before Yuzu then asked. "Is Yuya home?"

"I'm sorry to say, but Yuya left sometime ago. He looked like something was troubling him and just took off." Yoko replied, which worried Yuzu a little and made her ask. "Do you know where he went?"

Yoko just shook her head, before she smiled and said. "I am unsure, but I think I know what's troubling him, he's in love and is having some difficulty telling the girl how he feels."

Curious and nervous, Yuzu had to know who it was.

"Who is this girl?" She asked, which just caused Yoko to continue to smile and then tell her. "I think it would be obvious. It's you."

Hearing that, Yuzu blushed; knowing that the boy she cared for had similar feelings for her.

"Yuya loves me?" Yuzu had to ask, which made Yoko nod in reply.

"Ever since you, Serena and the other two girl who look like you were revived, all he's talked about was you." Yoko told Yuzu, which caused Yuzu's blush to deepen, before she then asked. "Really?"

"Yuya reminds me so much of his father. Back when I was leader of a gang called the Sirens, I was known as Loco Yoko, for of my ruthless Dueling skills. However, I soon wound up in a tight situation with a rival gang. I thought I was in deep trouble until Yuya's father showed up. Not only did he save my friends and me, but with the way he Dueled, he showed us all that Dueling could be used to make everyone smile. After Yusho saved me, we fell in love, eventually got married and I then gave birth to Yuya."

Hearing that, Yuzu commented. "That's amazing. I never heard that story before."

"My little Yuya is growing up." Yoko said, most proud of her son and how he was becoming a man, before gazing at Yuzu with another smile and said to her. "Now go to him."

With Yoko's words, both Yuzu and Serena nodded in reply, with Yuzu more confident and more determined to find Yuya as she then headed off.

And while Serena was about to leave too, she stopped when she felt Yoko's hand on her shoulder, making her turn around and saw the blonde looking at her with a sly expression.

"I know you feel the same way toward Yuya." She said, catching Serena by surprise and making her face flush red.  
"Wha... what are you talking about?" Serena questioned as she continued to blush.

"You can try to deny it, but I've seen the way you look at him, it's the same look I had when I first met Yusho." Yoko replied with a sly tone, only for her tone to become more serious and caring as she then said. "And while I know it's odd to hear this, especially from one's mother, I want you to tell Yuya you love him as well. I love my Yuya and I want him to be happy."

With her blessing, Serena was surprised at first, but then felt the same feelings of confidence Yuzu had, making her smile back at Yoko.

"I'll make sure of it, I promise." Serena said in reply, before heading off, leaving the Sakai residence and caught up with Yuzu.

Curious, Yuzu asked. "So what were you and Miss. Sakai talking about?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, let's focus on finding Yuya." Serena said in reply, earning a nod form her Pendulum Dimension counterpart.

"And I had an idea how. If we enable our Duel Discs to their transmission mode, we could call up Yuya and find out where he is." Yuzu then said, only to find a flaw in her idea as she said. "The only problem is I left my Duel Disc at home."

"Same here." Serena admitted, not thinking she'd need her Duel Disc for the day, but was proven wrong.

"But if we hurry, we should be back at your place in no time." Serena then said, earning an agreeing nod from Yuzu, before both girls headed off, back to the You Show Duel School as fast as they could, unaware that the one that had won both their hearts was within, or what was to happen to the three of them.

-Several minutes later-

After rushing through the streets, Yuzu and Serena had made it back home.

And after catching their breaths, both were about to enter, but saw a note stuck to the front door.

"It's for you." Serena pointed out as she took it off the door, before handing it to Yuzu, who read it aloud.

Yuzu, I had to go to the LEO Institute to speak with the Chairwoman about the recent transfer teachers and students to our school, as well as the cost of the new Arc system's installation in room three, so I won't be home for a while.

-Love, dad.

After reading the note, Yuzu and Serena headed inside and made their way to Yuzu's room, only to stop when they could hear talking.

"Someone's in there." Serena whispered, pushing her ear against the door and listening in.

"Now then, the Hypno Zapper has many functions, but through each of my step, you'll soon understand every single function this device is capable of. I suggest you get something to write on and write with if you haven't the best memory. And feel free to pause or rewind anytime. Alright, let's begin..." An unknown voice said.

But having enough and deciding to see who was inside her room, Yuzu withdrew her paper fan, ready to strike down the unknown individual as she opened the door.

But after the door was open, both girls were surprised to see who it was.

"Yuya?" Yuzu questioned, which surprised Yuya and caused him to fall out of his seat and onto the floor.

"Yuya, what are you doing here?" She then asked, glad to see Yuya and glad that she and Serena wouldn't have to spend time searching for the Dueltainer, but wondered what he was up to within her room.

"Sorry about that, but your dad said I could hang in here until you got back." Yuya replied as he got back up, only to then stare deeply into Yuzu's eyes as he then said, blushing with each word and each breath. "Uhh... Yuzu, there's something important I wanted to tell you for a while now. I... Well I..."

However, before Yuya could finish, Serena noticed the Hypno Zapper sticking out of the backpack, piquing her curiosity, before she withdrew it and asked. "Hey Yuya, what's this thing, a prop for your next big Duel?"

"Actually it's a mind control device called the Hypno Zapper." Yuya replied, going on and explaining how he was with Gong and Sylvio when they found it and read that previous heroes from other dimensions had used the device in order to make their life and the lives of those close to them better.

But after hearing what Yuya had to say, Serena just looked at Yuya with a doubtful expression.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but there is no such thing as mind control, let alone a ray gun that can control minds." Serena told Yuya, sounding quite doubtful of the Hypno Zapper's power.

And hearing Serena's doubts, Yuya asked. "Are you serious? What about the Fusion Parasites which that mad scientist used on you, Yuzu, Ruri and Rin?"

"Yuya's right. Don't you remember being brainwashed into acting like another pawn for the Professor, taking me back to Duel Academy and keeping me prisoner?" Yuzu added, causing Serena to stop and think.  
"I vaguely remember some of that. I also remember Dueling alongside Ruri against Yuya, using Fusion Cards I had never seen before. I felt like I wasn't myself, but most of it is just a blur." Serena admitted, rubbing her head as she tried to recall what she had done while under the parasite's influence.

"But that doesn't prove this thing is real. " She then said, pointing the Hypno Zapper at Yuya.

"You seriously believe if I pull the trigger, then..." Serena started to say, but stopped when she accidently put too much force on the trigger and pulled it, activating the Hypno Zapper, which sent a multi-coloured wave right at Yuya, who was caught off guard and couldn't look away once the wave hit him, to which Yuya's eyes then went blank along with his expression, while his body stood at attention.

Seeing Yuya standing in place concerned Yuzu.

"Yuya, are you alright?" She asked, but Yuya didn't reply, worrying Yuzu further and causing her to face Serena and ask. "Serena, what have you done?"

"Don't worry, I can fix this. If this thing can hypnotize someone maybe it can un-hypnotize them too." Serena said in reply, before she stared at the Hypno Zapper and began turning the dials, hoping to find a function to free Yuya from the effects of the Hypno Zapper, but it wasn't easy, due to the unusual language and symbols on the screen, which made frustrated Serena.

"Couldn't this thing come with an instruction manual?" She asked, continuing to turn the dials, oblivious to the red disc, which had been playing the whole time they had been speaking.

"... And that's the final function of the Hypno Zapper. Now that you have this information, I know that just like Ratchet, you'll use its power wisely..." Clank began to say, but when the sound of a large explosion shot out from the other room, followed by Ratchet calling out 'My bad', which caused Clank to sigh and say. "... And won't end up doing something undeniably idiotic with it. Farewell."

After that, the screen turned blank and the disc automatically ejected itself from the computer, all the while Serena continued to turn the dials, even firing several shots at Yuya, which did nothing to break him from the unintentional mind control.

"Come on, Serena. Snap Yuya out of it." Yuzu then said, continuing to express her concern for the Dueltainer.  
"I'm trying." Serena said back, she aimed the Hypno Zapper at Yuya, hoping this time; the shot would return his Yuya back to normal.

However what Serena didn't know was that the letters on the screen were in a language known as Al Bhed and translated, it meant 'Master Maker Program.'

"Sure hope it works this time." Serena said as she fired another multi-coloured wave at Yuya, which seemed to do the trick, for Yuya's eyes swirled and then 'changed colours' for a moment before they returned to normal.

"Yuya!" Yuzu called out, before rushing over and wrapping her arms tightly around the boy.

"Are you ok now?" She asked, hoping to receive any form of reply, to which Yuzu got one, in the form of Yuya wrapping his arms around her waist, making Yuzu blush at first, before she felt a pleasant warmth form around her from being held by Yuya and continued to remain in his arms, even resting her head on his chest.

"I think so." Yuya then said, breaking from the embrace, much to Yuzu's disappointment, before the master of the Four Dimension Dragons held out his right arm and turned his attention to Serena.

"But for the sake of safety, I think you should give the Hypno Zapper back to me." He suggested, earning a nod from Serena, before she handed the device back to Yuya, who smiled upon receiving it.

However, Yuya's smile turned sly as he began to turn the dials on the Hypno Zapper, coming upon an image of a blank eyed person and turned the gun at Yuzu.

Confused at Yuya's actions, Yuzu asked. "Yuya, what are you...?"

But Yuzu was left unable to finish the sentence as Yuya suddenly pulled the trigger and fired, zapping Yuzu and causing her eyes to dull and glaze over, shocking Serena, but was unable to react as Yuya then fired the Hypno Zapper again and zapped Serena, placing her in the same hypnotic state as Yuzu.

With both Yuzu and Serena under Yuya's complete control, he could do whatever he wanted from them, knowing they would obey without question, but curious, Yuya turned to Yuzu and asked a question that had been on his mind for a long time. "Yuzu, before Serena's mishap with the Hypno Zapper, I was going to say that I love you. I was just curious, how do you feel about me?"

"Ever since we were kids, you've been a great Duelist and a great friend... You've always been there for me, encouraging me to do my best, not to mention you went through so much just to get me back from both the Synchro and the Fusion Dimension..." Yuzu replied, her tone sounding distant, but began to sound more emotional as she finished her reply and told Yuya. "I can't help but get warm feelings when I think about you... I love you, Yuya Sakai..."

With her confession, Yuya smiled.

"And I love you, Yuzu." He replied, placing his hand under her chin, lifting her head so their eyes met, where, behind the distant look that filled them, Yuya could see the love Yuzu held for him, where he told her. "And after I zap you, I'm sure that you will awaken with a completely new look on life."

With that, Yuya moved his head down to Yuzu's, claiming her lips in a deep and loving kiss.

And as Yuya continued to kiss Yuzu, who began to moan a little as she felt her Master's tongue invade and explore her mouth, Yuya looked over Yuzu's shoulder, to the Hypno Zapper and began turning the dials until he came across the perfect mode, 'The Complete Love Slave Program.'

Aiming the Hypno Zapper, Yuya pulled the trigger, firing another wave of multi-coloured energy, which hit Yuzu in the back of her head, caused her to moan a little as her eyes swirled, 'changed colours' and then returned to normal, making Yuya break from his kiss with Yuzu and ask. "How do you feel now?"

And Yuya got an immediate answer as Yuzu grabbed Yuya by the shoulders, threw him onto her bed, before climbing on top of him and kissing him passionately.

"How do you think I feel, Master?" Yuzu asked in a loving tone after she parted lips with her beloved and smiled at him with nothing but love and affection, before her smile turned sly as new feelings began to build up within the pink haired Duelist.

-Upcoming Lemon-

"You know, my dad isn't home, meaning we have the whole house to ourselves." Yuzu then said as she ran her middle and index fingers up Yuya's chest.

"But I think all we need is my bedroom for now." She then told Yuya, her tone turning seductive, as did her actions when she grabbed the bottom of her pink shirt, pulled it over her head and threw it side, revealing her B-cup breasts, which were covered by a matching pink coloured bra.

And with Yuzu taking her top off, Yuya couldn't help but smile at what Yuzu had in mind, before he joined in as he removed goggles, pendant, jacket and his shirt, revealing his well-developed chest to his new slave.

Liking what she saw, and feeling herself getting more aroused, Yuzu then undid the white belt that held up pink skirt, sliding it down her legs and tossing it aside, leaving her in just her underwear, revealing she was wearing a similar pair of matching pink panties.

And desiring Yuzu, evident from the bulge forming in his pants, Yuya grabbed Yuzu's hips and repositioned her so she was on her back and he was on top of her, only to see Yuzu seemed a little distracted.

"What's wrong?" Yuya asked, curious as to what was bothering his slave.

"What about Serena?" Yuzu asked in reply as she and Yuya looked over, to see Serena, still hypnotized and awaiting orders.

"Let's just focus on us for now." Yuya suggested, gently placing his hand on her cheek and guiding her face to look at him where he told her in an honest and caring tone. "All that matters to me right now is you."

Hearing Yuya's words, Yuzu felt her heart melt and caused her to nod in reply.

"Whatever you wish, Master." Yuzu replied, smiling as Yuya leaned down, before engaging her in another passionate and love filled kiss, which she happily returned.

As the pair continued to kiss, Yuya moved his left hand down, Yuzu's chest, under her bra and began massaging and rubbing her right breast, the feeling of her Master's hand on her breast caused Yuzu to break from Yuya's lips and moan out. "Oh, Master, that... that feels so good...!"

Hearing that, Yuya smiled before he resumed his actions, continuing to rub and massage Yuzu's breasts, while moving his head over to her neck and began to kiss around her collarbone.

And as much as Yuzu was enjoying the sensations of pleasure her Master was giving her, a great part of her wanting to return the pleasure took her over as she rolled around so she was back on top of her Master, where Yuzu then pulled down Yuya's pants and underwear, freeing his member and making Yuzu blush upon seeing Yuya's erect eight-inch manhood.

"Oh, Master, I had no idea you were so big." Yuzu purred, before moving her head down to Yuya's member and started to kiss and lick around the tip, causing Yuya to groan in surprise and pleasure, encouraging Yuzu to continue in pleasing her Master as she moved her head down, taking all of her Yuya's cock into her mouth and made Yuzu mentally smile, knowing that her Master was enjoying the pleasure she was giving him.

"Yuzu... Ah... that feels so good... Ah...!" Yuya groaned out as Yuzu continued to suck Yuya off.

However, after several more minutes of pleasure, Yuya felt he was close to his orgasm, causing Yuya to groan in warning. "Yuzu... Ah... Ah... I'm so close... Ah... I'm going to come soon...!"

Hearing her Master's warning just encouraged Yuzu to continue her actions, to which the pink haired girl increased her pace until she felt Yuya's cock quiver in her mouth.

And then, with one loud groan of pleasure, the master of the four Dimension Dragons had his climax, groaning Yuzu's name loudly as he released his load into Yuzu's mouth, which she gladly swallowed.

Removing her lips from Yuya's manhood, showing it was still hard, Yuzu smiled at Yuya.

"Master, you taste sweet." Yuzu commented, licking the cum around her lips, causing another surge of lust to overcome Yuya, who wanted to continue in his pleasure with Yuzu, to which he then grabbed Yuzu by her hips, repositioned the pink haired girl so she was back on the bed, while he was on top of her.

Yuya and Yuzu looked deeply into each other's eyes, reflecting the love and lust for one another, before Yuya then inserted his manhood into Yuzu's vagina, making Yuzu moan from the sensation of pleasure as she felt her Master's cock go deep inside of her

"Master... Oh, Master... it…. it feels amazing...!" Yuzu moaned out, making Yuya nod in reply as he then increased the pace of his thrusts, while pushing his cock deeper into Yuzu's folds, making him groan at the tightness of her pussy.

However, after an hour of feeling nothing but pleasure, both started to move frantically as their climaxes drew closer and closer, causing Yuya to then groan. "Yuzu, I... I can't hold it... much longer... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too, Master... Ah... Oh, Master, I'm going to cum too...!" Yuzu moaned in reply, continuing to make love for several more minutes until Yuzu was unable to hold back her pleasure.

And, with one huge erotic scream, Yuzu had her orgasm, releasing her cum all over Yuya's manhood, which sent Yuya over the edge, causing him to groan out as he came, releasing his seed deep into Yuzu's womb.

With their orgasms over, Yuya and Yuzu both collapsed with satisfied smiles on their faces, to which Yuzu fell onto her back, while Yuya fell on top of Yuzu, lying together as both tried to recover their energy after their lovemaking.

And after catching his breath, Yuya then removed his cock from Yuzu, rolled onto his back and smiled, not only from making love with the girl he loved, but was happy as Yuzu then resting her head on his chest.

-End Lemon-


	3. Serena the Slave

"Oh, Master, you were wonderful." Yuzu said, continuing to snuggle up to Yuya's chest, while tracing her left index finger up and down her Master's body.

"Don't sell yourself short, my sweet songstress. I never imagined my first time would be so amazing." Yuya replied with a smile, causing Yuzu to smile at her Master's words and cute name for her, making Yuzu lean up and kiss her beloved.

But after breaking from Yuya's lips, a sly smile appeared on Yuzu's face.

"But with this, I take it I won't be the only one to have you?" Yuzu asked, before she told her Master. "Not that I mind 'sharing' you."

Hearing Yuzu's reply, Yuya smiled and said in reply. "You read my mind. And I think you know who I want added to my little harem?"

Looking over at Serena, Yuzu's smile remained, only a look of seduction appeared on her face as she gazed at the brainwashed Serena, before looking over at Yuya, who began to get up from the bed and reached around the floor, searching for the Hypno Zapper.

Retrieving it, Yuya was about to use it to enslave Serena, but before he could stand, Yuzu gently guided her Master back onto the bed, stood up and took the Hypno Zapper from hiss grasp.

"Allow me." Yuzu offered, getting off of her bed, where she walked over to Serena, swaying her hips enticingly for her Master to enjoy, before Yuzu was standing in front her Fusion counterpart.

"So Serena, how are you feeling? Enjoy what we just got up to?" Yuzu asked, however, Serena didn't reply and just stared blankly at Yuzu, making her and Yuya wonder why Serena wasn't talking, until the answer hit the Dueltainer, making him call to Serena. "Serena, you will do to whatever Yuzu says and will answer any questions she gives you truthfully, understand?"

"I understand, Master... I will do obey Mistress Yuzu..." Serena replied in a distant tone, which made Yuzu smirk, liking the title as Mistress of Yuya's harem, while Yuya placed his arms behind his head and relax, watching with interest and arousal to see what Yuzu had planned.

"Serena, did you like the fun we had?" Yuzu asked as she began to circle around Serna's entranced form and then continued to question her. "Did you wish you were part of it?"

Serena nodded in reply at the question, before speaking.

"I did... I even imagined myself in your place with Master Yuya..." Serena replied, piquing Yuzu's interest and making her ask. "Do you love Yuya as well?"

"I do..." Serena admitted, continuing to mindlessly stare at Yuzu and remain in place, even when Yuzu pressed the Hypno Zapper against Serena's forehead.

"Serena, do you wish to be with Yuya, to serve alongside me, to know the happiness that comes with being his slave, even if it means becoming bi-sexual and pleasing other women?" Yuzu asked, earning another nod from Serena, showing her devotion to be with the Dueltainer.

"Good answer." Yuzu said with a smile, before pulling the trigger of the Hypno Zapper, firing directly at Serena's forehead, causing Serena to moan a little and then shake her head.

"So Serena, how do you feel now?" Yuzu asked, already sure she knew the answer, but was taken by surprise when Serena suddenly wrapped her arms around Yuzu's neck and engaged her in a deep and lustful kiss, which Yuzu then returned.

"I've never felt better in all my life." Serena told Yuzu after the girls stopped making out, before Serena had to say. "But if it's ok with you, Mistress Yuzu, I was hoping to spend some time with our Master."  
"That is if he'll have me." She then said, looking at Yuya with lustful eyes at seeing her Master.

"I'm ready to swing into action." Yuya replied, which increased Serena's desire to make love with her Master.

However, before she could take a step forward, Serena felt Yuzu grab her hand, confusing her and was confused further when she looked back and saw a sly smile on her Mistress's face.

"Mistress, why did you stop me?" Serena asked, but got no verbal reply from Yuzu, instead, Yuzu pulled Serena into another lustful kiss, making Serena moan in her Mistress's mouth.

And her moans increased as she felt Yuzu's hands roam around her body, mainly around Serena's chest and legs, teasing the indigo haired Duelist as she rubbed her breasts, before Yuzu slid the red jacket Serena wore off of her body, leaving her in a black top.

Continuing to both make out and tease Serena, Yuzu moved her hands down and unbuckled the belt that held up Serena's gray coloured skirt, which she then slid down Serena's legs, revealing Serena was wearing a pair of black panties.

And at a closer look, Yuzu could see a wet stain on the front, making her stop kissing Serena and smirk.  
"It seems you got more 'excited' then you let on." Yuzu commented as she helped Serena out of her shirt, showing she was wearing a black bra, with breasts just as lovely as Yuzu's.

"Yes Mistress. When you and Master Yuya were making love, I wanted to be in your place so badly. I even wanted to join you." Serena replied, causing Yuzu to nod in understanding.

"Now you can." Yuzu then said in reply, giving Serena a final kiss on the cheek as she told her. "I just wanted to put on a little show for our Master before your performance with him."

With that, Yuzu backed away, allowing Serena to look at her Master, to see Yuya smiling at her with lust, which she reflected as she removed her boots, discarded her underwear, leaving her naked and got on Yuzu's bed, where she crawled up to Yuya and kissed him deeply.

-Upcoming Lemon-

As Yuya and Serena remained in their kiss, Serena moaned in her Master's mouth as she felt pleasure from the combination of Yuya's tongue invade and explore her mouth, as well as his hands move down and began to rub her butt.

However, wanting to please Yuya and show her love for her Master, Serena broke the kiss and started to kiss around Yuya's neck, down his chest, licking his nipples as she did, before the indigo haired girl reached Yuya's fully erect member, which she started to lick around, increasing Yuya's pleasure and causing Yuya to groan out. "Serena... Ah... Serena, that feels so great...!"

With his groans, Serena continued to pleasure him as she took all she could of Yuya's manhood into her mouth and began to lovingly suck her beloved Master off, adding to Yuya's pleasure as she moved her right hand down and began to rub and massage his balls.

However, with her actions, and after several more minutes of pleasing him, Serena felt Yuya's member twitch in her mouth, while Yuya's groaning increased.

Yuya could feel he was reaching his climax and groaned out in warning. "Serena, if you keep on going... I'm going to... Ah... to cum soon...!"

But hearing Yuya's warning only encouraged Serena to continue her blowjob, just waiting for Yuya to have his orgasm.

And it wasn't long until he came, filling Serena's mouth with his cum, which surprised her at first, before Serena focused and managed to swallow it all, savouring the taste of her Master's seed.

With her blowjob finished, Serena removed her mouth off of Yuya's cock and saw it was still hard, making her smile lustfully.

"Oh, Master..." Serena purred as she moved to the end of the bed and repositioned herself on all fours, giving her Master a nice view of her buttocks and pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids.

"Oh, Master, I've wanted you for so long. Please, make love to me, make me yours'." Serena begged, swaying her hips to entice her Master, which seemed to work when Serena felt Yuya get behind her, place his hands on her hips and then pushed his cock into Serena's vagina until he was all the way inside her, causing Serena to gasp and moan loudly in pleasure as Yuya's manhood began to enter and exit her vagina.

"Yes, Yuya, yes... Ah... Master Yuya, you are so deep... so good...!" Serena moaned out through her hazy and pleasure filled mind as she and Yuya continued, with Yuya groaning in pleasure as his hands remained firmly on Serena's hips as his manhood continued to penetrate Serena's pussy.

Serena continued moaning as her body rocked with wave after wave of sexual pleasure as her Master's cock went deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust, to which Yuya continued to thrust inside of Serena for another hour, her moans soon turned into loud screams of ecstasy as Serena could feel she was reaching her climax.

"Master... Ah... I can't... I can't hold on much longer... I'm going to cum soon...!" Serena moaned in warning.

"Same here, Serena... I'm... Ah... I'm cumming too...!" Yuya groaned in reply as he and Serena continued to make love for several more minutes, until the indigo haired girl was unable to contain herself and had her climax, crying out her Master's name erotically as she then released her cum all over Yuya's manhood.

And with Serena's orgasm, Yuya groaned out as he reached his peak and let out a loud groan of pleasure as he came shortly after Serena, releasing his seed into Serena's womb.

-End Lemon-

With their orgasms over, Serena collapsed onto her stomach, lying on the bed with a satisfied smile on her face, while Yuya managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of the girl and removed his cock from Serena's pussy as he then lay by her side.

"That felt so good..." Serena commented in a satisfied tone as she rested her head on the left Yuya's chest and then told him, continuing to sound most pleased. "I'm glad I'm yours'."  
"No arguments here." Yuzu said as she joined the pair, resting herself on the right side of Yuya's body, making him smile that he had the Pendulum and Fusion counterparts as both his lovers and slave girls, but knew they would not be the only ones.


	4. Amazoness Training

-Meanwhile, in the Xyz Dimension-

Taking a break from rebuilding Heartland City, everyone was in the centre of town, watching a Tag Duel of Yuto and Shay against the Tyler sisters, Grace and Gloria.

And as the Duel went on, Grace and Gloria had gained the upper hand.

Not only were their Life Points higher, being on 2700, while Yuto and Shay shared a remaining 1400 Life Points, but Gloria had had set two face-downs and had Fusion Summoned Amazoness Empress, making it the strongest Monster with 2800 Attack Points, compared to Shay's Raidraptor – Skull Eagle (ATK: 1000) and Yuto's Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves (ATK: 1000) and his two Lost Vambrace Tokens. (ATK: 600)

And although Grace only had a face-down, she knew she could count on her sister to keep her protected and was determined to not only do likewise, but also wanted to make sure everyone enjoyed the Duel and try her hand at Dueltaining just like Yuya.

However, Grace would have to wait, for it was Yuto's turn, who then drew the top Card from his Deck, looked over at Shay, who knew what Yuto had planned, making him smile and nod.

"I Overlay my Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves and Shay's Raidraptor – Skull Eagle to build the Overlay network. I Xyz Summon The Phantom Knights of Break Sword!" (ATK: 2000) Yuto announced, causing The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves to become engulfed in a dark purple light, while Skull Eagle was engulfed in a light green energy.

The pair of shot off into the air, twisting around each other, as a portal opened up in front of Yuto, where both lights then shot into the portal, creating a massive explosion of energy as The Phantom Knights of Break Sword appeared on the Field.

"And I'm not done." Yuto then said, before he called out. "Next, I Overlay my Phantom Knights of Lost Vambrace and Xyz Summon The Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin!" (ATK: 1600)

Seeing Yuto's Monsters and the trust he and Shay shared made Grace and Gloria smile.

"Not bad." Grace admitted, only to point out. "But my Amazoness Empress is still the strongest Monster on the Field."

However, her statement caused Yuto to smile and say. "Not for long. I activate Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin's special ability."

"By using one Overlay unit, not only does Amazoness Empress loses all its Attack Points, but all her abilities are negated." He explained, just as one of the Overlay units were absorbed into Cursed Javelin's chest, causing Amazoness Empress's Attack to dropped right down to 0.

"And thanks to the combined abilities of Raidraptor – Skull Eagle and Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword gains an extra 1300 Attack Points." Shay added as the Attack of Yuto's first Xyz Monster rose to 3300, making it the strongest on the Field.

"Phantom Knights of Break Sword Attack Amazoness Empress!" Yuto then commanded, causing his Monster to charge at Amazoness Empress, drawing out its massive sword as it prepared to strike the Amazoness Monster down and wipe out the rest of the Tyler sister's Life Points.

But before Yuto's Monster could strike, Grace suddenly called out. "Hold it! I play my Trap: Amazoness Substitution! Now since my sister's Amazoness Empress is being Attacked, I can Summon Amazoness Scouts in Defence Mode and use her to protect against the Attack!"

With that, Amazoness Scout appeared on the Field, causing Phantom Knights of Break Sword to cease its Attack and charge at Grace's Monster.

"Nice move." Shay admitted, before rushing over to a low hanging girder and grabbed an Action Spell off the top of it, where he told Grace. "But I activate the Action Spell: Break Shot! Even if your Monster is in Defence Mode, you still take Damage."

With the Action Spell's power, Phantom Knights of Break Sword then sliced through Amazoness Scout, Destroying it and causing Grace to cry out as the force of the Attack threw her back, inflicting 2200 Points of Damage to the Tyler sister's Life Points, leaving them on 500 Life points.

"Now to end this Duel. Cursed Javelin, Attack!" Yuto called out, causing Phantom Knights of Cursed Javelin to follow the command of its Summoner and launched a blast of dark energy at Grace.

But determined to not give up, Grace quickly leapt forward and pulled an Action Card out from some nearby debris.

"I activate Evasion!" She announced, negating Cursed Javelin's Attack and caused the dark energy to shoot past her.

With both Monsters unable to do anymore, Yuto ended his turn, causing the Effects of The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves to ware off, lowering Break Sword's Attack down to 2300 and allowing Grave to step up and make her move.

"My turn. I draw!" She called, drawing the top Card from her Deck, before looking at her hand, which consisted of Amazoness Willpower, Slow Life, Graceful Charity and Amazoness Paladin. (ATK: 1700)

"I'll start by activating the Spell: Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three new Cards, but in exchange, I must discard two." Grace said, discarding two Cards first and then drew, causing her to smile, for she had drawn the exact Cards she needed, Amazoness Spellcaster and Smile World.

"I Summon Amazoness Paladin." Grace said, placing the Monster on her Duel Disc and causing it to appear before her.

"And thanks to her bond with her fellow Amazoness Monsters, she gains 100 extra Attack Points for each one on the Field." Grace then explained as Amazoness Paladin's Attack Points rose from 1700 to 1900.

And with the Monsters set, the stage was ready.

In her mind, Grace planned to use both Smile World and Amazoness Spellcaster in order to power up every Monster on the Field by 500 Points, following up by giving a copy of Break Sword's 2000 Attack Points to Amazoness Paladin, bringing her power up to 4300 and using all that strength to beat Yuto's Monster and wipe out the remained of his and Shay's Life Points.

Hoping she could pull off a great and entertaining Duel, while also wishing Yuya was there to see her performance, Grace closed her eyes, sighed, before she began.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Grace called out, getting the complete attention of the crowd as she began to make her move.

"Watch as I light up the area to bring a smile to everyone, that includes our Monsters and follow that trick up by using the power of Yuto's Break Sword in order to make my Amazoness Paladin the strongest Monster on the Field. I activate..." She began to say, about to activate Smile World and Amazoness Spellcaster to copy Break Sword's original Attack Points and give them to Amazoness Paladin, only to suddenly stop when she and Gloria heard Serena's voice come form their Duel Discs.

"Grace, Gloria, if you're not too busy, I was wondering if you could swing by to the Pendulum Dimension. I hear Yuya is pulling off something big." Serena told them.

"Thanks for the offer, but..." Gloria began to say, only to stop when Grace grabbed her arm and said. "We'll be right over."

With that, Grace then activated the interdimensional travel function on Gloria's Duel Disc, teleporting them out of the Xyz Dimension, which left everyone confused.

With Grace and Gloria now gone, Dennis had to ask the question everyone was thinking. "What just happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but I guess technically Yuto and Shay are the winners." Ruri said in reply, causing a slow and confused applause from the entire audience, wondering why the Tyler sisters had left when the Duel was reaching its climax.

-With Grace and Gloria-

After transporting to the Pendulum Dimension, Grace and Gloria were a little confused as to where they were, finding themselves in a seemingly empty Dueling arena, which was pitch dark.

"Serena?" Gloria called out, but got no reply.

"Is anybody there? Yuya, are you in here?" Grace then asked, taking several steps forward as she searched through the darkness, but came to a sudden halt when a spotlight shone down upon her, followed by a second spotlight that lit up several feet from her, revealing the Dueltainer upon a flight of stairs, who had a smile on his face, causing Gloria to smile as well.

However, had she been paying closer attention, Grace would've noticed she and Gloria weren't the only women in the room, for Serena, who was still naked and now had the Hypno Zapper, then appeared behind Gloria, caught her off guard as she wrapped her right arm around Gloria's chest, covered her mouth with her left hand and dragged her into the darkness.

"Thank you both for coming." Yuya said as he made his way down the stairs, standing a few feet from Grace.

"Now for my performance, I will need a lovely volunteer." He then said, placing his right hand over his forehead and pretended to search around for a moment, before looking at Grace.

"How about you?" He asked, taking Grace's hand and pulling her closer to him, making the silver haired woman blush a little at the combination of Yuya holding her hand, how close they were and to his earlier comment of him needing a lovely volunteer.

"I accept." Grace said, curious as to what Yuya would do with her and watched as the master of the Four Dimension Dragons removed the pendant from around his neck, held it close to Grace's face and began to move it side to side.

And as Yuya continued to swing his pendant, Grace's eyes remained fixed upon it, before the Dueltainer began to speak.

"Watch the pendant, back and forth, to and fro, what's coming next? You'll soon know. With each swing your mind will rest, knowing for you I know what's best. Relax your body and listen to my voice, accept my will, accept my voice."

With that said, Yuya let go of Grace's hand, put his pendant back around his neck and asked the silver haired woman. "So how do you feel? Are you under my power?"

"I feel fine." Grace replied, before saying. "Sorry Yuya, but I can still think for myself. I think your trick was a bust."

"Don't be so hasty." Yuya replied with a sly smile, which puzzled Grace for a moment, that was until a spotlight shone from the side Yuya was standing, blinding Grace and causing her to turn around, where she was left in awe to see Gloria standing at attention with a distant look on her face.

"I guess my trick hypnotized the wrong audience member." Yuya said, pretending to be surprised by Gloria now under a form of mind control as he walked up beside Grace, waved a hand in front of the blonde's face, who continued to stay still, quiet and didn't react.

"You actually managed to hypnotize Gloria?" Grace asked, amazed, thinking Yuya had actually hypnotised her sister, to which the master of the Four Dimension Dragons remained in character as he nodded with a perplexed look on his face.

"Looks that way. But I'm sure she'll be fine after she 'loosens up'." Yuya replied, empathising on the last part of his sentence, triggering a command Yuzu had implanted in the blonde's head and caused Gloria to act on it as she then grabbed at her sister's top and began pulling at it, confusing and shocking her Grace.

"Gloria? What are you doing!?" Grace questioned, blushing heavily as Gloria Suddenly tore off her top, revealing to Yuya that Grace was wearing a purple coloured bra underneath and caused the silver haired Duelist to bring up her arms, trying to cover herself.

Still confused and continuing to blush, Grace then asked. "Why did you do that?"

"I only acted on how you feel... Besides, I thought you wanted Yuya to see you like this..." Gloria replied in a distant tone, while Grace continued to blush, both from being stripped of her top and that knowing her sister was right, conflicting her.

And Grace was left in her state of confusion when the lights dimmed down, leaving only her and Yuya together, before the Dueltainer pulled out the Spell Card, Smile World, which began glowing brightly, filling the room with bright coloured circles, stars and other shapes, all with smiles on their faces, making part of Grace want to smile as well, if only she could get over the confliction she was feeling.

"You don't have to hide how you feel." Yuya said, breaking Grace from her thoughts and looked at Yuya, to see the serious expression on his face.

"If you want, I can make you happy, make you smile forever. All I ask is you be mine." The Dueltainer then offered, leaving Grace silent.

Unsure how to reply, Grace got her answer when Yuya moved his head forward and claimed her lips in a surprising kiss, filling the silver haired Duelist with a pleasant warmth that not only made her smile on the inside, but made her forget all her worries and problems, to which she closed her eyes, relaxed and wrapped her arms around Yuya's neck as he continued to kiss her.

"I... I accept." Grace said after breaking from the kiss, sounding a little breathless, while Yuya gave the silver haired Duelist a sweet and caring smile, not taking his eyes off of her, even when Yuzu and Serena stepped out from the shadows, with Yuzu handing the Hypno Zapper back to her Master.

With the Hypno Zapper ready, set to 'The Complete Love Slave Program', Yuya held it at Grace, his expression turning serious as he said. "Once I do this, there's no backing out. You can take sometime to think this over if you'd like?"

"No. I want this. I want you, as well as all the fun we will have together." Grace replied, swept up in her emotions and allowed Yuya to proceed.

With a nod, Yuya then pulled the trigger and fired, firing a wave of multi-coloured energy at Grace, causing her eyes to dull and glaze over for a moment, before they swirled, 'changed colours' and then returned to normal, making Grace then smile, her mind felt clear, her troubles gone and she now knew her position in life.

"I am your humble slave, my beloved Master. Command me and I gladly will obey." Grace said with a smile, making Yuya, Yuzu and Serena smile back at the silver haired Duelist.

"Alright then. Prove your devotion to our Master by kissing your sister." Yuzu then commanded, making Serena nod, liking the idea and added. "And not something like kissing her cheek, give her a kiss like you would give Master Yuya."

"As you wish, Mistress Yuzu." Grace replied in a loyal tone as she turned to face Gloria, wrapped her arms around her sister's waist, holding her close.

"And when she does, you will not only become another devoted slave to Master Yuya, but will feel the same amount of love and devotion your sister does." Serena then told the entranced blonde, making her nod in reply, who then started to moan when Grace pressed her lips against Gloria's and began making out with her.

As Grace and Gloria continued to make out, both getting into it as their arms moved around the other's body and their tongues slid around the other's, Yuzu wrapped her arms around Yuya and smiled.

"I'll get everything set up for you, Master." She said, making Yuya nod in agreement, before Yuzu kissed Yuya on the cheek and headed off, followed by Serena, leaving Yuya alone with the Tyler sisters, who soon broke from their kiss and turned at Yuya, looking at him with nothing but love and desire.

"So Master, would you care to join us?" Gloria asked, enticing Yuya and teasing Grace as she rubbed her sister's right breast.

"I'd really like that." Yuya replied as an enticing smile appeared on his face.

"And I know the perfect spot." He then said, just as he looked up and saw behind the glass of the monitoring station were Yuzu and Serena, who nodded, knowing what their Master had planned for Grace and Gloria, to which Yuzu activated Action Field Spell: Amazoness Village, making the area light up, turning it into a lush jungle, while hut made of straw and wood appeared behind Yuya.

And with the details of the Field Spell compete, Yuya grabbed Gloria and Grace's hands, leading the girls into a hut, where he decided was the location he would use to make love to the both of them.

-Upcoming Lemon-

Entering the hut, Yuya, Grace and Gloria saw that while it maintained a indigenous appearance, it had a cosy feel to it, while in the corner of the room was a bed, big enough for the three of them, to which Grace and Gloria looked at each other, smiled and pushed Yuya onto the bed, before climbing on top of him, where they engaged him in a deep and passion filled kiss.

As the Tyler sisters continued to kiss Yuya, with Grace already in her bra, Gloria wanted to show off her body to her Master, broke from the kiss and allowed the younger Tyler sister to continue making out with their Master, while the blonde took that time to remove her top and pants, showing she too wore a purple coloured bra and a matching pair of panties, before assisting Grace as she relieved the silver haired Duelist of her pants, showing she too had the same underwear as her sister.

"Same underwear?" Yuya asked, before having to ask as he smiled slyly. "What happens when you get them mixed up?"

"Oh, we don't mind sharing." Grace said in a seductive reply, earning a nod from Grace, before both smiled seductively, undid their bras and let them drop to the floor, showing Yuya their C-cup sized breasts and hard nipples, making them smile when they saw a bulge form in Yuya's pants.

"Oh, Master, allow us to help you with that." Gloria offered as she and Grace climbed on top of Yuya, taking sides as they started kissing down Yuya's body, helping him out of his shirt as they did, before they reached his pants, blushing to see how close they were to their Master's covered member and how big the bulge had gotten.

And their blushes increased when each sister grabbed a side of Yuya's pants and pulled them down, along with his underwear, leaving Yuya naked.

"Oh Master..." Grace purred upon seeing Yuya's naked body and erect manhood.

"Let us help you with that." The silver haired Duelist then said, before she and Gloria moved down and began to kiss and lick around Yuya's member, causing the master of the Four Dimension Dragons to groan out loudly in pleasure.

As Yuya continued to groan out, Gloria moved her head in front of Yuya's cock, which she took into her mouth and began to suck him off, while Grace moved her head downward and began to lick around and massage Yuya's balls, filling him with pleasure.

Knowing that they were doing a good job for their Master made Gloria and Grace very happy, however, after a few minutes, Yuya then groaned out. "Ah... Gloria, I... Ah... Grace... I'm going to... Ah... cum...!"

Hearing that caused Grace to move away from Yuya's balls, while Gloria removed Yuya's manhood from her mouth, before the Dueltainer then let out a loud groan as he had his release, covering Gloria and Grace's faces and chests with his cum.

Removing their faces from Yuya's manhood, Grace and Gloria looked at each other, looking to see the other with Yuya's sexual fluids on their faces and bodies.

"Oh, Gloria, look how dirty Master made us. I think we need to clean up." Grace said as she smiled seductively at her sister, who smiled back, before both began to lick around each other's shoulders and chests, licking off all of the cum in the process, while their Master watched in enjoyment, feeling his cock become completely hard once again.

And after cleaning each other's faces and chests, Yuya, wanting to give the Tyler sisters the same pleasures he had experienced, then repositioned Grace, so she was on her back, before placing Gloria on top of her, both sisters moaned out as they could feel their breasts and pussies press and rub against the others', before Yuya then filled Grace with pleasure as he inserted his cock into Grace's pussy and kept going until he was all the way inside of her.

"Oh, yes... Master... It's so deep... You're so deep inside of me... It feels so good... Ah... Keep going... Please, Master... Ah... Don't stop...!" Grace moaned out in sexual pleasure, to which Yuya complied and continued, before soon removing his manhood and inserting it into Gloria, not wanting her to feel left out of their pleasure and made the silver haired Duelist moan loudly.

For the next hour, Yuya continued, switching between Grace and Gloria as he continued to make love to them, his manhood thrusting deep inside their pussies and making them both moan out in erotic pleasure.

However, Yuya soon began to move frantically, as was Grace and Gloria, as the three could feel their climaxes drawing closer and closer.

And, unable to take anymore, Gloria cried out in pure pleasure as she experienced her climax, cumming on Yuya's manhood, before he then removed it and finished pleasuring Grace.

Moving to the side, Gloria smiled as she watched on as Yuya got on top of Grace, making her smile at being so close to her Master, before her smile increased and she moaned in pleasure as she felt Yuya's member enter her.

"Master Yuya, it's so deep... so good... You are amazing...! " Grace moaned as she held Yuya close to her, wrapping her arms around his body and her legs around his waist, encouraging Yuya to continue to make love to her.

For the half hour, Yuya and Grace continued their lovemaking, with Grace continuing to moan as she felt hers mind become a clouded, lustful haze, to which all she could think about was Yuya.

But after several more thrusts, Yuya could feel he was close to his limit.

"Gloria, I... I'm gonna cum...!" Yuya groaned in warning, only for Grace to continue to hold Yuya with her arms and legs as she moaned in reply. "Do it, Master... I want to feel you inside me..."

Hearing her plea, Yuya nodded in reply and gave Grace another loving kiss, which she happily returned, before both then groaned out loudly as they came at the same time, causing the younger Tyler sister to break from the kiss, arch her back and cry out in pure ecstasy as she had her climax, releasing her love juices all over Yuya's manhood, while he groaned loudly and came.

And with all their orgasms over, Yuya then removed his cock from Grace's vagina, rolled onto his back and tied to catch his breath, before smiling as he then felt a warmth around him and looked to see the Tyler sisters snuggle up to him, both with smiles on their satisfied faces.

"That... that was just wonderful." Gloria then commented, giving Yuya a kiss on the cheek and causing Grace to ask. "Wasn't it?"

"Just like your Dueltaining, it was an amazing experience, one I wish could last forever." She then added, kissing Yuya's other cheek, before moving closer to Gloria and leaving Yuya locked in a passionate three-way kiss.

And while the three remained in their kiss, Yuya knew he would be with his loving slaves, just after paying a visit to another female Duelist whose heart he had stolen.

-End Lemon-


	5. A Fun Future

In her private quarters at the Fortune Prep School, the top student, Aura Sentia, had taken the day to modify her Deck, using her psychic abilities to locate the best Card shops, as well as Duelists who were either in the mood to trade Cards or Duel for them.

And now that she had more Cards, she added several to her Deck, while setting her spare Cards to the side, thinking of new strategies, not only help her win, but also to help in winning Yuya's heart.

Knowing Yuya loved Duels, Aura hoped if she could pull off an entertaining Duel, one as amazing as Yuya's, he would fall in love with her and they would marry, causing her to swoon as the image of Yuya, dressed in a black tux then appeared in her mind, with the Dueltainer carrying her, bridal style, out of a Church, where they were cheered by all their friends.

'Soon my sweet Yuya-Booya, we will be together.' Aura thought dreamily as she picked up her Cards and began to shuffle them, too distracted by her fantasy, she failed to notice she had shuffled all the Cards she had obtained that day into one Deck.

And after she finished shuffling, Aura placed the Deck on the left side of her table, drew the top five and placed them upside down before her.

"Now let's see what fate has in store for me and my sweetie." She said, turning the Cards over and was left puzzled, for the Cards were Happy Lover (ATK: 800), Shrink, which was upside down, Arcana Force VI- The Lovers (ATK: 1600), Multiply and the Trap Card, Mass Hypnosis.

"This is either one seriously odd prediction or I accidently mixed up all my Cards." Aura commented at her mistake, unaware that fate was trying to tell her about her, Yuya, his harem, the Hypno Zapper and her being added, but not before her body was altered a little.

Picking up her Deck, Aura was about to retry her hand at fate, only to stop when she heard a knock on her door, before the principal, Madam Divina, stepped in.

"Aura, you have a gust." She told her, stepping back and revealing Yuya, causing Aura's face to light up at seeing her crush.

"Sweetie!" Aura called out happily as she wrapped her arms around Yuya's neck, making Madam Divina smile at Aura's affection.

"I'll leave you to alone." Madam Divina then said with a smile, leaving the room and leaving the pair alone.

As much as Aura was enjoying hugging Yuya, she was also curious for the reason he had come, making back away and her ask. "So Yuya, what brings you here?"

"Did you come to se me?" Aura then asked in a hopeful tone.

"Actually I did." Yuya replied with a smile, making Aura's cheeks turn red and her heart beat faster as she asked. "You did?"

It was then Yuya removed the Hypno Zapper from his jacket, which surprised Aura.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's called the Hypno Zapper, and according to some messages I found with it, this device has some serious power to it. And since you're an expert on all this supernatural stuff, I was hoping you'd check it out for me." Yuya explained, handing the device to Aura, who nodded in reply, closed her eyes and focused.

"I sense a great power within it. I see many noble and valiant heroes using this. And..." Aura began to tell Yuya, but then blushed when more 'intimate images' appeared in her head.

"And what?" Yuya asked.

"Let's just say the heroes got greatly rewarded." Aura said in reply, continuing to blush, while part of her subconsciously wished to be in their place with Yuya.

"Really?" Yuya asked, taking the Hypno Zapper back, before smiling slyly.

"Like this?" He questioned, aiming the Hypno Zapper at Aura and suddenly fired a multi-coloured wave of energy that hit Aura, causing her to moan out as she could feel her body changing.

And after the ray wore off, Yuya asked in a curious tone, with a hint of slyness. "So Aura, how do you feel now?"

"I... I feel... different." Aura replied, confused by Yuya's actions, but more so when she noticed the change in her voice.

And after looking at herself, she was stunned to see her voice wasn't all that had changed.

Aura had grown and was around the same height as Yuzu, her hair had lost its curls and now flowed down her back, while her chest had expanded, making her blush at the B-cup breasts she now had.

Confused and quickly covering her body, Aura questioned. "Yuya, what did you just do?"

"I used a mode on the Hypno Zapper called the Age Acceleration Mode'." Yuya replied and then told Aura. "It ages your body to match my age, but leaves it in a suspended state until you actually reach your true age, then your body will begin to age properly again."

"So what do you think?" the Dueltainer asked, smiling as Aura checked herself out.  
"Amazing. I look so grown up, so beautiful." Aura replied, continuing to gaze upon her body, only to then stop when Yuya suddenly placed his hands on her cheeks, making her blush as she locked eyes with him.

"Even more so than before." Yuya said, closing his eyes and kissing Aura.

Not even she foresaw this and it made her blush at first, before she was unable to resist the feelings of love she felt and the ones Yuya was expressing, making her melt into the kiss and kiss Yuya back.

However, as Yuya and Aura continued, there was one last thing Yuya had to do, to which he broke from Aura's lips and smiled when he saw the fortune-teller teller was in a daze from him kissing her, allowing the Dueltainer to turn to another program of the Hypno Zapper, 'The Complete Love Slave Program'.

With that, Yuya fired, a multi-coloured wave of energy, which hit Aura, causing her to moan once again as her eyes swirled, 'changed colours', returned to normal, while a loving smile appeared on her face.

And Aura showed her love and complete devotion to Yuya as she walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, but gladly allowed Yuya's tongue to invade and explore her mouth.

As the pair continued to kiss, Yuya could tell Aura wanted more, she wanted him, causing the master of the Four Dimension Dragons to move to the bed in Aura's room, where he took a seat, while letting Aura sit on his lap as they continued to kiss each other.

-Upcoming Lemon-

After several minutes of making out, Yuya, guessing this would be Aura's first time, wanted it to be special for her and so started off by kissing around her neck and collarbone, while he used his hands to skilfully relieve Aura of her dress, which had gotten too tight for her new body.

"Oh, yes...That feels real good...You are wonderful, my Master." Aura moaned, enjoying both Yuya's actions and knowing that she belonged to him.

"Well, brace yourself, because things are about to get a lot 'sweeter'." Yuya said in reply, before he grabbed Aura by the hips and positioned them, so she was lying on her back, while he was on top of her, where he continued in pleasuring the fortune-teller as the Dueltainer began to massage Aura's right breast with his left hand, while he took her left into his mouth and began to lick and suck her nipple, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, Master... That feels... Ah... feels so good... Ah...!" Aura moaned out, only for her moans to increase as Yuya then moved his left hand to her slit and began to rub and massage it, which made moan louder as her pleasure was increased.

With Yuya working his magic on her threshold, Aura felt nothing other than pleasure from her Master's actions, with her pussy only getting wetter and her getting hotter and more aroused.

"Master... I... Ah... I think I'm going to come...!" Aura then moaned in warning, which just encouraged Yuya to continue to finger Aura until she let out a loud moan and had her first orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids all over Yuya's fingers and on her bed sheets.

"You taste pretty sweet." Yuya commented as he brought his fingers up to his lips and licked them, which made Aura blush at her Master's actions.

And her blush increased as Yuya removed his shirt, pants and boxers, leaving him naked as he hovered over her.

But it was then Yuya looked at Aura with a serious expression and said in a serious tone. "Listen Aura, since this is your first time, it is going to hurt. I'm going to try to make it as easy as possible for you and get you use it first. Alright?"

In reply, Aura nodded as she prepared herself for what was going to happen, just before the Dueltainer then gently inserted his cock into Aura's pussy, which made the fortune-teller moan, until Yuya had reached her hymen.

And after thrusting forward, Aura let out a pain filled gasp as she felt her Master take her virginity.

"Master... it hurts..." Aura cried out, but seeing her discomfort, Yuya moved his head to Aura's, kissed her gently on her left cheek, and told her in a heartfelt and caring tone. "I'm sorry, but don't worry, it only hurts the first time and just for a while. Soon, you will feel nothing, but pleasure. I promise."

With his promise, Yuya began to slowly thrust back and forth into Aura, for her to get used to the feeling of his member inside of her, which took some time, but after several minutes, all of the pain disappeared and Aura started to moan out in pleasure and excitement.

"Master, it used to hurt... But now it feels so good... It's so good!" She moaned, which made Yuya smile upon hearing Aura's happiness and pleasure, encouraging him to continue his actions, going deeper inside of her and made Aura moan in pure pleasure.

As Yuya and Aura continued to make love, both of them were soon feeling that they were reaching their climaxes, which caused Yuya to groan out. "Aura... Ah... Aura, I can't hold on... any longer... I'm gonna to cum soon...!"

"Me... Ah... Me too... Oh, Master... I'm cumming...!" Aura replied in a cry of pleasure as she then her orgasm and released her cum all over Yuya's manhood, causing him to reach his peak and groan out as the Dueltainer then had his orgasm.

-End Lemon-

With their lovemaking over, Yuya removed himself from Aura's womanhood, laid on his back, grabbed Aura and pulled her close to him, making her smile as she rested on his chest.

"How was that for some Yuya action?" Yuya asked as she smiled slyly.

"It felt wonderful, my Master." Aura replied in a heartfelt tone, before saying. "And I cannot wait to meet my new sisters."

"Why wait?" Yuya asked as he got up from Aura's bed and then said. "Follow me."

"Yes, Master." Aura replied obediently, before she got out of bed, put her dress back on, not caring that it didn't fit her properly, for it showed off her seductive figure to her Master, making her smile. And with Yuya dressed, he took Aura's hand, guided her out of the room and headed back to the You Show Duel School, where a nice surprise awaited them.

-Several minutes later-

After making their way back to the You Show Duel School and entering Yuzu's room, Yuya smiled at the sight before him.

On Yuzu's bed, Grace and Gloria were moaning erotically, while Yuzu and Serena were hovering over their naked forms, massaging their pussies and licking around the Tyler sister's breasts.

"Mistress Yuzu, that's it... Ah... You... you are so good at this..." Gloria moaned out erotically as Yuzu continued to pleasure her slave sister.

"No arguments here." Grace replied as Serena's tongue moved around her nipples, only for the silver haired Duelist to then admit. "I just wish Master Yuya was here to join us."

"You say my name?"

Hearing his voice, Grace and Gloria smiled, while Yuzu and Serena removed their faces from the Tyler sister's breasts and smiled as well, not only happy to see their master had returned, but had brought along another woman to please him.

"I see you got Aura. And I take it she knows her place." Yuzu said, causing Aura to nod in respect.

"Yes, Mistress Yuzu. I live to please you and Master Yuya alongside my slave sisters." She replied, making Yuzu smile at Aura's submissive and loyal attitude.

"Then show me that loyalty while Serena, Grace and Gloria tend to our Master." Yuzu said in reply, making Aura nod as she then slipped out of her clothing, joined Yuzu on her bed and began to make out with her.

And while Yuzu and Aura were kissing each other, leading to both moving on to their breasts and pussies, Serena, Grace and Gloria got out of bed, stripped Yuya of his clothing, then got back onto the bed with their Master, before and the bedroom filled with the sounds of their pleasure and lovemaking.

-Several days later-

With Yuzu, Serena, Grace, Gloria and Aura now his loving slaves, Yuya, after using the Hypno Zapper on those close to him so they would be accepting of him having five women in his life, not only moved out of his old house, but with the money he had won from various tournaments, thanks to the help of his manager, Nico Smiley, Yuya purchased an apartment for him and his loving slaves.

And that was just the beginning.

Thanks to Nico, not only did Yuya participate in the greatest Duels that the Pendulum Dimension had to offer, making millions of fans in the process, but also after making great endorsement deals, which included Yuya's clothing style being available for purchase, his face as the endorser for the You Show Duel School and even the agreement to mass produce his Rollerboots, it made Yuya lots of money, money that he used to not only fund in bringing the conditions of the Common's areas into more comfortable and equal with the Topsiders, but also in the rebuilding of Heartland City, to which Yuya's acts of selflessness were not unrewarded.

While Yugo, Rin, Crow, Shinji and Chojiro spoke with the resort that let Duelist in the Friendship Cup stay, convincing them with ease into giving Yuya a private room for whenever he would visit New Domino City, Yuto, Ruri, Shay, Kite and the others took time from rebuilding the rest of Heartland to build a home where Yuya could stay while he was in the Xyz Dimension.

And though he was not a student of Duel Academy, now seeing the boy as a friend and not the host of a demon, Leo Akaba used his credentials to give Yuya his own dorm room in the Fusion Dimension.

And while Yuya knew his Synchro and Xyz counterparts were happy with their respective girlfriends, he made them that more happier after using the Hypno Zapper on Rin and Ruri to make them act normal while in public, but would obey any command that their lover gave them, using the Hypno Zapper on Yuto and Yugo so they would accept Yuya's gift.

And currently with Yuya, the master of the Four Dimension Dragons was in his private room in New Domino City, relaxing on a king sized bed, wearing just a pair of green boxers and smiled as he looked out the window, watching as Yuto and Crow were in the middle of a Turbo Duel, with both using Pendulum and Action Cards to help bring more entertainment and more smiles to their Duel.

But as much as Yuya was enjoying the Duel, he enjoyed the action happening around him, as his five loving slaves were in bed with him and pleasing their Master to their heart's content.

Behind him was Aura, dressed in a light purple bikini top and a pair of matching purple, while she lovingly massaged her Master's back.

At the end of the bed was Grace, who was wearing a black coloured bikini top and a pair of black panties, smiling happily as she massaged his left foot, while Gloria, dressed in a white bikini top and a pair of white panties was by her sister's side, keeping her Master happy as she massaged his right foot.

On Yuya's right was Serena, who was dressed in a red coloured bra and red panties, and was in the middle of massaging the right side of his chest, while, lastly was Yuzu, who was wearing a pink bra and pink panties as she was massaging the left side of Yuya's chest, occasionally moving over to Serena and bringing the indigo haired girl in for a deep and passionate kiss, which greatly aroused their Master.

And though their underwear was different, each girl had a similar looking collar around their necks, each collar coloured to match their 'uniforms', while a golden medallion, with 'Property of Yuya Sakai' was engraved on both sides, showing their love and loyalty toward him.

And as his slaves continued to pleasure him, Yuya smiled.

"I knew I could make everyone smile." Yuya commented, before he told Yuzu and the others. "I just never imagined how big a smile you could give me."

Hearing his comment caused all his slaves to giggle at his remark, before they began to strip themselves of their 'uniforms', until all five girls were completely naked, leaving only their collars on, before Yuzu moved up and on top of Yuya, kissed him, while her hands began to move down his body and down to his underwear, which made the Dueltainer mentally smile as he prepared for another long and 'passionate moment' with his lovers.

The End.


End file.
